overforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Luigi VS The Overforce
Baby Luigi VS The Overforce follows the adventures of Baby Luigi And His Friends! it is also the TV Show that started the entire franchise of The Overforce Channel with many spinoffs such as WWL 2: Battle Between Brothers. 1.Adventures Arc Baby Luigi Starts his adventures in this arc with The Overforce! (it was a short arc) 2.Legend Of The Carmex Arc Baby Luigi Is in a new city, Desmoon.He found a Carmex hidden under a stone by Meta-Knight,So he calls Kirby to help him find out what it is...When they found out about the prophecy, Luigi called his best friend, Toad and sought out to find the Carmexes and their owners! 3.The Carmex Warriors Arc Baby Luigi Went off to train with his father to harness the power of Super Carmex for 30 years...Meanwhile, Toad and the other Carmex Users Fought off their new enemy, The Overforce. 4.Overlord Arc With Desmoon Saved, Baby Luigi and his brother; Baby Mario found a weird portal so the Carmex Warriors helped investigate it only to find something bad waits for them... 5.Carmex Fusion Arc With A New Way to Save the world, the Carmex Fusion Worked but Baby Luigi had a strange vision of people dying by the Overlord! The Overlord got a new body so now Baby Luigi and his friends must stop him!! 6. New Desmoon Arc After Blowing Up Desmoon,Baby Luigi had to rebuild it so he made New Desmoon!! Then the events of WWL 2 Happened....He left a note for the Wario Brothers to find. After they found the note, Baby Luigi got angry for some reason and attacked them. The Overlord came back for some reason and with the apocalypses at hand, Baby Luigi got even MORE mad! Especially when he found out his friends were working with the Government! He ended up battling the newest Carmex Warrior, Pikachu and Kirby! Seasons 1 | Aired; TV Movie 2 | Aired; 17 EPs 3 | Airing; 6 EPs 4 | TBA Story Arcs Season 1 | Adventure Arc Season 2 | Legend Of The Carmex Arc,Carmex Warriors Arc, Overlord Arc, Carmex Fusion Arc Season 3 | New Desmoon Arc, 2nd Carmex War Arc Season 4 | TBA Episodes Season 1 Adventure Arc Baby Luigi Adventures (TV Movie) Season 2 - Legend Of The Carmex Arc 1-A New Start For Baby Luigi!-World Put to peace! 2-a new friend for Luigi!-A new Weapon! 3-THE MAKER OF THE CARMEX!-BABY LUIGI: THE DESTINED ONE 4-Carmex Warriors United!-The Prophecy Comes True! 5-Return Of the Overforce!-Here Comes Epic Battle!!!! Season 2 - Carmex Warriors Arc 6-Fierce Battle!-Spiderman's New Transformation! 7-Baby Luigi's 30 Year Training-The Carmex War Begins!! 8-Time To End This!-Luigi's Epic Final Blow! Season 2 - The Overlord Arc 9-The Adventure Continues!-Enter The Dark Realm 10-A New Threat!-The Overlord 11-The Only Way To Stop Overlord!-The Carmex Fusion Technique Season 2 - Carmex Fusion Arc 12-The Overlord's Getting Stronger!-Baby Luigi's Vision 13-The Truth Comes Out! Baby Luigi's Dark Secret! 14-Secrets Revealed! Baby Mario; The Last Hope! 15-Carmex Warriors Unite Again! The Final Plan 16-Rescue Baby Luigi! Battle In The Overlord! 17-The Final Plan! 18-=!SPECIAL!= Epilog Season 3 - New Desmoon Arc 1- The Overlord Returns! The End Of The World... 2- Find Baby Luigi's Note! Wario And Waluigi's Quest! 3- The Return Of Baby Luigi! 4- Baby Luigi's RAGE! The New Carmex Warrior! 5- The Decisive Battle! Everyone VS Baby Luigi! 6- Carmex Warriors United Once Again! Next Stop -- The Overlord! Movies WWL 2:Battle Between Brothers Overforce Uprising Oververse Oververse 2: TBA Baby Luigi The Movie (Announced) Characters Baby Luigi Toad Kirby Dr. Robotnik Sonic Spider-Man Meta-Knight Koopa Peach Baby Mario The Overforce The Overlord Wario Waluigi The Government Pikachu = = Category:TV Shows